Mi Poeta
by Natalia2
Summary: A sad story of love, innocents lost and hope found. Two families that can't be together and two lovers who must choose to stand together or alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I had a dream once, a dream so real that I woke crying from despair. It would be years before that dream could be explained, it would take my very heart to understand the significance of that dream. I thought I knew what I wanted, what I was searching for but no matter how prepared you are you can never be prepared for love or heart brake.

Let me tell you a story so true that I would rather it be fiction because the very thought of it makes me cry.

I was eighteen when I met him. The man that I thought would be my life partner, my soul mate. It all began at a social fundraiser that all the wealthy people attended every year. I was dragged to attend these functions at least twice a year with my mother, father and three brothers. Stepping out of the limo I took a deep breath and prepared myself for yet another social outreach function where all the ladies stood around criticizing each other on their choice of wardrobe, make-up, jewelry or any other choice of gossip that they could come up with.

I dreaded to play my role of a good, nice girl who loved to smile and hug all these gossiping women, don't get me wrong there are some genuine women there that were very nice but as for the others…well let's just say that they deserved a slap on the face rather then a hug and a happy greeting but this is all beside the point.

This year was different then all the other years because there were new families that had moved into the community and this was to be our first meeting.

As I stood beside my mother and father trying to act interested in their conversation with the head of the social council I let my eyes wonder around the spacious room. I rolled my eyes at the sight of my brothers as they all tried to hit on the same girl…poor girl must have a migraine from being pestered by three guys at once. I smiled at that and as I smiled my eyes met with his. He stood tall across the room, jet black hair caressing his forehead and his deep blue eyes held my gaze with no emotion in them. I broke the gaze first unable to hold his deep gaze and yet I knew in my heart that I was hooked. I looked for him for the rest of the night, my eyes following him as he made his way around the room taking with all the pretty women around him, acting superior and proud. Although I saw this as a negative aspect I could not help but feel a sudden pull of envy and jealousy at the fact that he had not come to talk to me.

By the time the party was over I had made up my mind that I did not care if he did not come and talk to me, I had decided that if I was not good enough for him then he would not be good enough for me…such foolish reasoning.

That of course was not the last time that I would see him ….and I would soon regret ever meeting him.

-To be continued...let me know what you think but fankly i will write this story even if people don't read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I did not think much about the mystery man that I saw at the social gathering, I did not bother to analyze why he chatted with all the other girls at the party but me. No I placed him far from my thoughts until one morning.

As usual I was having my breakfast with my mother and father, my brothers were still in their rooms sleeping, I on the other hand, love to have an early start.

As I was munching on my toast my mother put down her cup of coffee and smile at me, at once I knew something was coming, something that I would not like. "Darling" she began her smile getting wider. "You made a great impression on Mary." I frowned trying to remember who Mary was. "She adores you and think that you would be the best candidate to lead the youth social group this year! Isn't that marvelous!" I dropped my toast back down onto my plate. "Mother please tell me that you did not say yes to her." My mother frowned at my lack of enthusiasm, "Darling this is a big opportunity for you. Just imagine how this will look on your social profile, I mean it will not only help you in social circles but also in your future plans. Please darling do this for me, it's for your own good."

I knew what my mother was gently trying to say. You see I was not much of a social butterfly, in fact I was quite the opposite, I dreaded social gatherings, I hated sucking up to women who would only end up gossiping about me and I hated their back stabbing ways. But as I looked at my mother's face full of hope and pride I knew that I could not let her down, I had to do this, even if it meant that I had to spend time with all the rich, spoiled brats of the upper east side.

The election for the leader of the youth social group was pointless since whoever Mary Poise chose that was who got the part and since for some ungodly reason I was chosen by her no one dared to candidate anyone to go against her choice, so in less then a week I was announced as the leader of the upper east side social youth group. I was able to numbly go through all the speeches and what not that went along with the title but now as I stood in front of all my peers I was feeling my heart dread what I had gotten myself into.

I wet my lips and forced my hand to hold the sheet of paper in front of me still, I could feel all eyes on me waiting to hear what I was about to say. I took a deep breath and began hoping that I sounded as confident as I wish I could be. "First priority this year is our outreach of the orphans in which we will go once a week to help teach them and aid them in any subject that they need further tutoring. Since most of you have requested Sundays we will meet there every Sunday morning for a one on one with the children. You are free to plan some activities that we can do with the children." I paused and looked around the room to see if anyone was willing to speak out any ideas but all I saw was blank eyes staring back at me…that is all but one. I had not seen him much and I had paid him little thought since that night but there he was looking at me with a bored expression, his face clearly demonstrating how much he would rather be somewhere else then here listening to my boring speech, I looked away suddenly feeling foolish for even caring what he felt. I continued on informing everyone on up coming events and functions but all I could think about was making this as quick as possible so that I could let him go free because the more I saw him, the more anxious he looked, as if all he wanted to do was to get the hell out of the room, and that just pissed me right off. If I was that boring to hear them why the hell did he bother to attend the meeting or maybe he was just like all the other spoiled brats here that just came so they could please their parents or so they could have something good to write on their application to their chosen high standard university, well what ever it was he had no right to make me feel like I was wasting his time. I was glad when the meeting was over and played the part of a good social leader by shaking everyone's hands and thanking them for coming but as I turned to him I took a deep breath and placed a fake smile on my lips. "Thanks for coming out today." I said as I placed my hand to shake his. He looked at me with his blue eyes and shook my hand barely even touching me and then with a quick nod of his head he took off, walking out the door before I could even blink. I frowned and could not help but feel a little hurt at his behavior, I mean was I so ugly, so uninteresting, so dull to even get one minute of his time. As I gathered my things to go home I again shook my head, I was not going to let him get to me. Who does he think he is anyways treating me this way, making me feel low. I had enough of him, what did it matter that he had good looking jet black hair, or deep blue eyes and red lips, I had seen better. I could do better.

As I stepped out to the parking lot and waited for my limo to come around I heard laughter coming from the side and as I turned to look, there he was standing in front of his car surrounded by three girls each trying to get his attention and all physically trying to grab some part of him. I felt ill with disgust, so that was the reason why he looked so bored and anxious at the meeting because he could not wait to get outside and be man handled by three gorgeous women, how pathetic. I looked away as he looked my way, luckily my limo arrived just in time as I quickly got inside. As I drove by I was thankful for the tinted windows otherwise he would have seen the repulsive expression on my face. If that was the kind of man that he was then I was glad that I did not have his attention or interest because I would never let myself sink so low as to throw my self at him just to get his attention, I was above that or so I thought.

- to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Darien that was his name, it was hard to ignore him since every girl, woman, you name it was in love with him. He could do no wrong, he was by far the most charming man around, the most helpful, and best of all the richest man in their social circle. It all but made me ill to hear all the women go on and on about his attributes and how lucky the girl that would one day marry him would be. Yes their was no getting away from hearing the name Darien Shields.

I will never forget the first time we officially spoke, not because it was magical or because it made me think better of him, no, it was because it was also the first time we argued.

You see we had been attending social functions and going the orphanage together but not once had we spoken to each other, other then hello, how are you, and good bye, we had no reason to speak and we had little time since most of the time he was surrounded by his adoring fan of girls. So I went on with my duties ignoring him as much as possible until one day. I had a special assignment which involved one of the orphans, which concerned a little boy who was having a hard time interacting with his peers and the head principal of the orphanage thought it would help of one of our male volunteers would spend some one on one time with him to build up his self esteem, as much as I hate to admit it but the only one that would fit that role would be non-other then Darien. As I walked towards him and his usual group of girls that surrounded him I tried my best to keep my head held high and my mind focused on the fact that this was for a good cause and that my prejudice of him should not hinder him from helping others. As I drew closer to the giggling girls I felt my reasoning melting away. "Darien," I began all at once gaining all their attention. I stood a few steps away from the crowd trying not to fidget, "I need to speak to you about a special project." I felt the narrowing of eyes of all the girl which only made me feel worse.

"Ok, ask" He said not bothering to move away from the group. I looked at him surprised at his indifference, I must admit my pride was hurt not to mention my disappointment was hard to hide. I debated weather to demand that he speak to me in private or just walk away but in the end this was not for me but for a child that needed this. "There is a boy in the orphanage that would greatly benefit from a one on one attention…you know to spend time with him playing games, or just talking and I thought you would be great for that role." I finished hoping he would see how much this meant not for me but for the child.

"Why don't you do it?" He asked in his deep superior tone, "You are the head of this group should you not take these special assignments yourself?"

My heart sank as the girls around him giggled. I was about to agree with him but then I thought of the boy in question, just because Darien was a jerk did not mean that he could not help him, "Look it would only be once a week and I could even help you come up with some of the activities that you can do with him."

He looked at me with his emotionless eyes "Fine whatever." He replied turning his attention to the red hair girl that was holding onto his arm.

I turned away walking back to my car ,my hand tightly held in a fist, my heart beating twice the speed as normal and with an uncontrollable need to cry. Why cry? Well dear friends because I had thought that deep down inside Darien was just acting like a jerk to be cool and popular but now I see that maybe he is just like that…a cold selfish being with only his own wants and needs in his mind.

I was not one to take a hit like that quietly so I took things into my own hands, that's right…I got even. The next Sunday I made sure that the boy had a personal buddy to hang out with and that buddy was me. As a personal touch I had taken Darien off the groups list and he was not allowed inside the orphanage, because you see if you are not in the registration list they don't let you in. safety policy and I made sure that he was not on the list. I had a great day at the orphanage until the end when I walked out and guess who was waiting for me, yup…my good old friend Darien. I tried walking past him but he stood in front of me not allowing me to pass. I crossed my arms and stared at him, "Ok what is it?" I asked innocently

"Why did you take me off the list?" He asked his eyes staring down at me.

I met his gaze and willed myself not to look away, "You have no interest in these children other then to be seen here and frankly if you have better things to do with your time I suggest that you go on and do them rather then waste your time here."

He frowned down at me, "I said I would help…what part of my agreeing with your special project did you not understand?"

I felt speechless at his rude uncaring answer, if he wanted to help then why the hell did he act like a jerk? I shook my head and decided to end this. "Look you are the one that said that I am the leader of this group and you are right I am. I should of never have asked you to help with this special project because it should have been my duty to begin with. I have taken that responsibility and decided to handle it myself. I thank you for that enlightenment and hope to one day to return the favor." With that I walked past him.

"So does that mean I am out?" He called out, I did not bother to stop walked or turn around as I replied, "Looks like it"

If only I had known what trouble that would cost me.

-to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment that I let Darien into my life I knew that I would never be the same. We kept our relationship a secret. The reason for this being that our parents hated each other. You see dear readers that while Darien and I were busy hating/loving each other our parents were fighting their own battles. As it turned out Darien's parents were one of the most powerful electronic brand name owners which rivaled my dad's own manufacture, as rivals they did not see fit to have anything to do with each other so that included their children. So you see Darien's solution to all of this was to date in secret, while I was determined to come out and tell them everything and hope for the best but I did what most girls my age would do...I kept my relationship with Darien a secret.

At first it was fun, meeting off in secret locations, and he was so romantic, he became my poet, telling me how he dreamed of meeting a girl like me, how he would be lost without me, how he would give up anything to be with me. I fell for him, giving him my whole heart, he became my best friend, my soul mate, my everything.

I loved being in his arms, feeling his passionate kisses and just having him near me. I loved making him laugh, we would spend all afternoon together just talking, laughing, and kissing. I was lost when I was with him, all my doubts would wash away and I was able to loose myself in a daydream where we would always be together and one day we would marry and have two children. He would say that he hoped our children would look like me and that he would spoil them and spend every day loving them as much as he loved me. I had never left more complete then when I was with him.

But like all good thing it would soon come to an end.

We had been dating eight months and I had been very happy for the past eight months…that is until my family began to have financial problems, it turned out that the competition was too much and sales were dropping in an alarming rate. My father was struggling to maintain as much profit as possible but it was not helping the tactics being used by Darien's father. I felt lost, helpless and guilty at the fact that my father was suffering while I was being happy and in love with the enemy. I tried several times to bring it up to Darien but he always brushed it aside or changed the subject. The more I saw my family suffering the more I ran into Darien's arms trying to find comfort in him, but all I found was passion, lust and need. Our kisses had become deeper, stronger, suddenly the need to feel him closer was more then a desire…i wanted to completely loss myself in him, I would kiss him with all the passion that I could master. I would not stop his daring hands as they explored my body. I just asked for more, more of his touch, more of his passion. Often as he kissed me I would look up and wonder, is this it? Is this what love was? But I would ignore those questions and keep on demanding more from him. I would try to take it further, always encouraging him to touch me more, to kiss me more, to take me. But often after our make out sessions I would put my cloths on in silence, I would not look at him, I would not smile at him, I just wanted to walk away and ignore the growing pain that I felt inside my heart. He would often look at me as I silently changed, he would ask me if there was something wrong but I would say that it was nothing, that I was ok, that I just had a lot on my mind. He would not push it, he would just let it go… not bothering to go that extra step and try to really find out what was wrong or maybe he knew all along what was wrong and chose not to deal with it. Perhaps.

I remember the day when everything changed, when I woke up and realized what I had done. It was the day when we took it too far, the one mistake that changes me forever.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Take a Step Back and Start Again

Perhaps it feels like I missed a step. Maybe my mistake was to think that I could win. My father's company was going bankrupt, and my family was paying the consequence.

My relationship with Darien was anything but a happy one. I would often see him flirt with other women in front of me. But once we were alone he would kiss me, hug me, reassure me that I was the only one for him.

I let silent tears fall as he kissed my neck, caressed my body and never once did he notice my tears. Why could I not leave him? Why did I always run to him? The secret relationship that we had was eating me inside.

I knew that as my family became in desperate financial need, my involvement with Darien become more forbidden. Not only was my father losing all his fortune to Darien's father but Darien was also currently engaged to another woman.

I was poor now, worthless, while Darien's fortune grew, as well as his prospects to marry into the wealthiest family in the world.

But up to this point, it was still not too late to step back and start over again, to leave him with the remaining of my dignity in place. I had yet to give into him the whole way.

It was always the same when we met, however I was determined to end things. It was a blur how it all started and how it got this far but with my family in trouble and my reputation going down I need to end this.

He was waiting for me, his posture tall and proud as he surveyed his surroundings. It was the place where we always met, an abandoned park near the ocean. It was our place, it was the place where he had confessed his love for me and like a fool I believed him.

I took a deep breath and mentally prepared for the event. God why was this so hard? I steadied my breath and walked towards him.

His eyes caught my movements and he turned to me with his charming smile and deep blue gaze. My heart skipped a beat as he met me, pulled me into his arms and placed a passionate kiss on my lips.

I tried to resist his soft lips, his hands, but his scent filled my senses and I was lost. I could feel his strong arms as they pulled me even closer, his lips cruelly taking mine. I felt tears sting my eyes but my body betrayed me as I moaned as he cupped my breast.

My mind was screaming for me to stop, STOP, but the more I tried to resist the more he pulled me in. I could feel his hard on against my stomach. There was no turning back, we had come too far.

-to be continued.


End file.
